Generally described, computer systems can include user interfaces and/or content in a variety of languages. For example, a software application or operating environment may be localized to a specific language of its intended recipient. Similarly, content, such as Web pages, may also be created in a variety of languages. In some scenarios, however, users may wish to interact with user interfaces and/or content in multiple languages. Dependent on the user's language skill level, translation services, such as a real-time translation service, may be beneficial to a user.
One approach to providing translation services allows users to enter specific words or phrases into a text box for translation. After the user enters the words or phrases into the text box, the entry may be submitted and a translation displayed. Another approach allows users to select specific words within a document to be translated. A translated version of the selected word is displayed to a user. Nevertheless, current translation approaches are limited to providing specific words or phrases. These approaches typically do not provide a contextual view of the original and translated versions to facilitate user comprehension.